Stand by me
by Bella-Jaze
Summary: Summary: Después de la noticia de su embarazo, Alice y Jasper vivirán una serie de acontecimientos que marcaran sus vidas para siempre. "Me prometiste una vida color de rosa, y me fallaste" "No, yo traté, fuiste tú la que no ha intentado volver a ser feliz" "¿Cómo? Si aquel día lo perdí todo"
1. Chapter 1

**Stand By Me**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunos que se mencionaran más adelante, pero la mayoría sin excepción, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear una historia diferente.

Nota de la Autora: ¡Aquí comienza la secuela de Mi Princesa, solo ruego que lean bajo sus criterios, pues esta historia va ser totalmente diferente a la anterior, aquí se trataran temas sensibles como el aborto involuntario, divorcio y la muerte, y sin más preámbulos las (los) dejo leer.

Summary: Después de la noticia de su embarazo, Alice y Jasper vivirán una serie de acontecimientos que marcaran sus vidas para siempre. "Me prometiste una vida color de rosa, y me fallaste" "No, yo traté, fuiste tú la que no ha intentado volver a ser feliz" "¿Cómo? Si aquel día lo perdí todo" "No, a mí no me perdiste en ese accidente" "Pero te estoy perdiendo hoy, y duele de la misma manera o aún peor"

**Prologo**

El matrimonio, es una forma que tenemos los humanos para unir nuestra vida a la de ese ser especial que llena nuestros días de alegría, a esa persona única que nos complementa, esa a la cual amamos, pero a pesar de que esta unión se basa en el amor (generalmente), debemos protegerla, no podemos descuidarla ni un solo minuto, porque es tan frágil que en cualquier momento se puede romper. Nadie ha vivido un matrimonio totalmente perfecto, pues la vida no es siempre igual, habrá situaciones que pongan a prueba a esas dos almas, y ellas, con la fortaleza de ese amor, deberán luchar contra las adversidades, siempre juntas. No todo en la vida será color de rosa, pero tampoco estará lleno de sombras y matices obscuros.

Por otra parte están los niños, ellos son un complemento muy especial para esta unión, pero no algo fundamental, las parejas pueden o no tener descendentes, pero nunca deben regir su matrimonio con base a la situación de este tipo. Una mujer es muy delicada con el asunto de la maternidad, y puede caer en depresión si algo con respecto a esto ocurriera, llámesele un aborto, la perdida de algún hijo o simplemente la incapacidad para engendrar. Y el hombre, tiene la obligación sentimental y moral de apoyarla, no puede presionarla para que salga de su depresión, solo tiene que brindarle su amor para saber que esta con ella, como lo prometieron en su matrimonio, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Y recuerden esto: "Para todo en la vida, hay una solución, no te deprimas si ocurre algo, con amor todo se puede superar; únicamente te pediré algo… quédate junto a mi"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capítulo 1* Venganza

Aquellos primeros días del mes de Agosto, estaban siendo días buenos para las cuatro familias, por una parte, los Swan y los Cullen, estaban felices con la pronta llegada de dos bebés a las familias, y muy entusiasmados con los preparativos de la boda religiosa de Emmett y Rosalie. Por otra parte, Rosalie y Emmett, porque sí, ya eran una familia, pues en el pasado mes de Junio se habían casado por lo civil, y esperaban hacerlo por la iglesia en Enero, pues la fecha de parto para Rose estaba marcada en los días intermedios de Noviembre. Y finalmente estaban Alice y Jasper, ellos vivían en su mundo color de rosa, el embarazo de Alice marchaba bastante bien, ya tenía cuatro meses recién cumplidos, y aquella semana conocerían el sexo del bebé para comenzar la decoración de la habitación destinada para su primogénito. Ambos estaban rebosantes de felicidad.

Por otra parte, ambas familias estaban divididas, unos decían que sería un niño, otros contradecían y alegaban que sería una niña, pero Alice y Jasper los aplacaban, diciéndoles que fuese lo que fuese, seria parte de la familia y bien recibido, pues ellos solo pedían que naciera sano, ya que en la actualidad los niños pueden nacer con diferentes problemas de salud, por eso para la pareja, lo importante es que su bebé naciera sano y fuerte.

Rosalie y Emmett ya sabían que estaban esperando a un niño, su nombre seria Ethan, y nacería en cuatro meses más, puesto que Rose tenía un mes más de embarazo que Alice. Todos estaban felices con la llegada de dos nuevos miembros a la familia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El día de la consulta, Jasper no había podido acompañar a Alice con su doctora, pues le había surgido una junta de emergencia con el resto de los trabajadores de la empresa. De modo que Alice, no queriendo importunar a ninguno de sus familiares, decidió acudir sola a la consulta. Jasper le había dicho que la vería en el hospital, para al menos recogerla, él no quería perderse el ultrasonido, pero la junta no se podía postergar para otro día u hora, de modo que él la llamaría en cuanto saliera de la reunión.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Amor, ¿ya estás en el hospital?- preguntó Jasper por teléfono

-Si Jazz, estoy estacionando el auto- contesto Alice, al tiempo que colocaba reversa al coche para terminar de estacionarlo

-¿Me llamaras cuando salgas?- preguntó ansioso- quiero saber que será-

-Yo también cariño, y no tendremos que esperar mucho más para saberlo-

-Entonces… ¿me llamas en un rato?-preguntó nervioso

-Claro que sí, ya te lo dije- comento Alice risueña, a la vez que abría la puerta del auto

-De acuerdo, solo… cuídate… cuídense mucho ¿sí?-

-Claro que sí, te veré en casa para comer-

-Está bien, ahí estaré deseando verlos- contesto Jasper, ambos terminaron la llamada en ese momento.

Alice entro al hospital muy rápido, únicamente cruzó el estacionamiento y tomó el ascensor y marco el piso tres, donde estaba el consultorio de su doctora, la doctora Victoria Prescott, una mujer alta, tez blanca y cabello rojizo y rizado, sin duda era una mujer hermosa, pero también muy profesional desde el punto de vista de Alice, aquella mujer había sido recomendada por el ginecólogo de Alice en Seattle, y por ese motivo, Alice le tenía plena confianza.

Al llegar al piso indicado, acudió al mostrador, donde la enfermera a cargo, le dijo que la doctora estaba por terminar con una visita personal, y enseguida entraría ella para su consulta. Así que decidió tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala de espera, ahí habían más mujeres con sus barriguitas de embarazadas, era lindo ver aquello, porque sabía que pronto, ella tendría también a su bebé. Tomo una revista de maternidad, y se puso a hojearla, encontró muchas cosas interesantes, entre ellas un boletín de un curso psicoprofilactico que daban en el hospital del centro, llamaría a ese lugar, los cursos le vendrían bien, pero también preguntaría si en el hospital en el que se atendía daban esos cursos, era mejor si los tomaba ahí mismo. Ya le preguntaría a Victoria en la consulta.

La enfermera que la atendió toco su hombro y muy educadamente le dijo que ya era su turno, pues la señorita con la que estaba la doctora se estaba yendo en ese instante. Alice se levantó cuidadosamente del sillón, agradeció a la enfermera y camino por el pasillo de consultorios, se detuvo en el número 4, el de Victoria. Llamo a la puerta y dentro del consultorio se escuchó un "adelante" por parte de Victoria.

-Buenas tardes Victoria- saludo Alice, sin darse cuenta de que una mujer rubia se encontraba sentada al frente del consultorio- ¡oh! Lo siento, me dijeron que te estabas desocupando-

-No hay problema Alice, la señorita ya se iba- anuncio Victoria

-Sí, adiós Victoria, y ya sabes, esto queda entre nosotras- comento la mujer colocándose unas gafas de sol obscuras

-Adiós, te llamaré después- corto la doctora

La mujer pasó a lado de Alice, y le ofreció una sonrisa. Alice se la devolvió casi a la fuerza, ese rostro le era familiar, aquel lunar en el cuello lo conocía, pero no recordaba a quien.

-Bueno Alice, disculpa las molestias, es una amiga que tiene un pequeño problema, ¿no vendrá Jasper?- se disculpó Victoria un tanto nerviosa, y apenada

-No, tenía una junta importante que no pudo posponer- contesto Alice

-Pero vendrá a recogerte ¿cierto?- pregunto la pelirroja aún más nerviosa, o eso le parecía a Alice

-Tal vez, todo depende de cuánto dure la reunión-

-Oh, bueno tendremos que descubrir a ese bebé sin él entonces-

-Me temo que si-

La consulta pasó rápido, y una Alice muy emocionada regresaba a su casa en su auto, un hermoso Audi A4 color negro que recién había adquirido, pero antes de regresar a su casa, decidió pasar al centro comercial, compraría un par de zapatitos azules para darle la noticia a Jasper. _"Sera un niño hermoso Alice"_ le había dicho Victoria, hacia unos minutos atrás. Al llegar a centro comercial, se sentía asechada, pero no hizo mucho caso y continuo sus compras, únicamente acudió a una tienda de bebés donde eligió un par de zapatitos azules de estambre, eran una monada aquellos zapatitos; Alice se sintió tentada a comprar mil y una cosas para su bebé, pero quería comprarlas con Jasper, de modo que se limitó a comprar los zapatitos para su sorpresa. Media hora más tarde, ya habiendo comunicado a Jasper que lo vería en su casa dentro de hora y media mediante un mensaje, se encaminó al estacionamiento con las pocas bolsas de sus compras. Pero de nuevo tenía esa sensación de que la estuviesen vigilando, pero nuevamente, pensando que solo era su imaginación, lo dejó pasar.

Arrancó el auto y salió del estacionamiento.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jasper no dejaba de sentir una opresión en el pecho, algo le decía que no debió dejar ir sola a Alice, él tenía que haberla acompañado a la consulta como en los meses anteriores, no solo porque en esta consulta conocerían el sexo de su bebé, sino porque tenía una rara sensación que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Había pasado casi tres cuartos de hora desde que Alice le había comunicado que iría al centro comercial por un pequeño antojo y regresaría a su casa para preparar la comida y esperarlo. Pero el no estaría tranquilo hasta no ver a su esposa y a su hijo en el vientre de Alice, en casa, a salvo.

Pero una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos y la junta en la que estaba, pidió disculpas al Sr. Sandino y salió de la sala de juntas a contestar, era un número desconocido, pero aun así atendió.

-¿Diga?- contestó

-¡Jasper! ¿Cómo has estado?- contestó una mujer al otro lado de la línea

-¿María? ¿Para qué me llamas?- pregunto confundido, hacía meses que no hablaba con María

-Solo quería preguntarte como estabas, ver que tal te va- comento la pelinegra

-Bien, gracias, pero estoy en una junta y no te puedo atender ahora, tal vez después te llame- comento el rubio, no queriendo alargar la conversación

-¡Oh!, lo siento mucho, no pensé que te importunaría-

-No te preocupes, te hablo después ¿está bien?-

-Ok, ¡Adiós Jazzy!- finalizó la chica melosa

Jasper odiaba que le dijeran "Jazzy" ¡Ni su madre le decía de esa manera! El rubio se disponía a entrar de nuevo a la sala de juntas, pero una nueva llamada lo interrumpió.

-¿Diga?- contestó un poco enfadado

-¿El señor Jasper Swan?- pregunto una voz femenina

-¿Si? Soy yo, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó nervioso, algo le decía que lo que diría la mujer no le agradaría

-¿Es su esposa la señora Alice Swan? Le estamos llamando del Hospital donde se atiende la señora-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Alice está bien?-

-Lamento informarle que su esposa sufrió un accidente automovilístico hace algunos minutos, y la trasladaron al hospital central de la ciudad, le ruego llegue lo más pronto posible, su mujer esta grave- informo la mujer

-En este momento salgo para haya-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**¡Chan chan chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Esta es la secuela de Mi Princesa como ya les había dicho al inicio, espero les guste y le brinden una oportunidad, ¡háganme saber sus teorías en un RR!**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **

**¡Besos desde México!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stan by me**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunos que se mencionaran más adelante, pero la mayoría sin excepción, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear una historia diferente.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capítulo 2* Esperanza

Cuando Jasper llegó al hospital inmediatamente acudió a la recepción, ahí le informaron que Alice estaba siendo atendida en el piso cuatro, más exactamente en urgencias. Corrió hasta las escaleras apenas la mujer de recepción terminó de hablar, pues en ese momento el ascensor no le pareció lo suficientemente rápido ni de ayuda para sus nervios. En tiempo record llegó al cuarto piso, y de inmediato preguntó por su esposa, la enfermera, una mujer de avanzada edad, le dijo que tendría que esperar pues un tal doctor Gerard estaba realizándole una cirugía de emergencia y aun no tenía noticias. En aquel momento Jasper pensó lo peor, ¿el bebé habría muerto? ¡NO! Su bebé no podía morir, ni siquiera sabía si era un niño o una niña, pero él ya le amaba. ¡Era su hijo por dios! ¡Y tenía que estar bien! Su hijo tenía que vivir.

Después de dos horas, dos horas en las que Jasper vivió un infierno, todo el era incertidumbre, angustia y miedo, miedo por el pequeño ser en el vientre de su esposa, miedo por ella, miedo por él. El miedo incrementó cuando escucho una voz masculina.

— ¿Familiares de Alice Swan?— había hablado el doctor, al parecer el que le había indicado la recepcionista, el doctor Gerard.

—Es mi esposa— contestó el rubio poniéndose de pie

—Mi nombre es Harold Gerard y estoy a cargo del caso de su esposa; ella sufrió un accidente automovilístico, otro auto chocó contra el de ella según el resultado del peritaje que me entregaron, la trasladaron de emergencia aquí, la hemos estabilizado y puesto dos unidades de sangre— informó el doctor

— ¿Y el bebé? ¿Cómo está?— preguntó Jasper

—El niño es otro tema, logramos que su esposa lo retuviera en el vientre, el doctor Scott le informará más tarde sobre lo que tiene y no tiene que hacer su esposa, pero sufrió demasiados golpes en el vientre y en las costillas de modo que no creemos que resista mucho más—

—No doctor, ¡Sálvelos por favor! Ellos son mi vida entera—

—Aremos lo que esté en nuestras manos, pero tiene que prepararse para lo peor, debe apoyar a su esposa si el bebé no resiste—

— ¿La puedo ver?— preguntó Jasper con los ojos vidriosos

—En estos momentos le están limpiando las heridas y la llevarán a la habitación cuatro de terapia intermedia, puede esperarla ahí, yo los visitaré en unos minutos— indicó el doctor Gerard con una sonrisa de aliento para Jasper, _"Esta es la peor parte de ser médico" _pensó el doctor a la vez que iba a quitarse el uniforme de quirófano.

—Gracias doctor— musitó Jasper de manera inaudible

Sin decir más, Jasper caminó por el hospital, necesitaba calmarse y pensar ¿Cómo le diría a Alice que su bebé podría no sobrevivir?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Alice despertó en una habitación blanca, le dolía de sobremanera el torso; y fue ahí cuando calló en cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba: estaba en el hospital. Al recordar el accidente, inmediatamente sus manos volaron a su vientre, _"Mi bebé" _pensó asustada, pero al sentir ese pequeño bultito con el que había salido de casa, se sintió un poco más tranquila, era una buena señal, su bebé seguía con ella.

— ¿Alice?—Habló Jasper desde el sillón que estaba al pie de la ventana de la habitación, justo del lado derecho de Alice.

— ¿Jasper? ¿Cómo está nuestro bebé?— preguntó Alice visiblemente nerviosa

— ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?— preguntó él

—Me duelen un poco las costillas, pero no evadas mi pregunta ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo Jazz?—volvió a interrogar

—Ya le llamé a la familia, no deben tardar en llegar, les llamé ayer apenas te vi—

— ¿Ayer? Y aun no respondes a mi pregunta ¿pasa algo malo con nuestro bebé Jasper?— Alice no lo podía creer, ¿había estado inconsciente todo un día?

—Duermes desde ayer por la tarde, el médico dijo que era mejor dejarte descansar ¿Qué ocurrió realmente Alice?— Jasper trataba de mantener a su esposa alejada del tema de su hijo, pero le estaba resultando imposible

— ¿Por qué no me respondes que ocurre con mi hijo Jasper? Estas haciendo que me ponga nerviosa—

—Alice…

Antes de que Jasper pudiera hablar, el doctor Gerard entró a la habitación de Alice seguido del doctor Scott, el ginecoobstetra que atendía el caso del matrimonio en ese hospital.

—Buenos días señora Swan, soy su médico, el doctor Harold Gerard y este es mi compañero el doctor Scott—dijo el doctor señalando al hombre alto, de ojos marrones como su cabello y de tez broncínea que lo acompañaba— me alegro de verla despierta ¿Cómo se siente?— preguntó el doctor, a la vez que revisaba los signos vitales de Alice y los registraba en su control.

—Dígame la verdad, ¿Cómo está mi bebé? ¿Esta tan mal como para que mi marido no me quiera decir nada?—

Los doctores y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada fugaz, y con un suspiro resignado y lastimero por parte de Jasper, voltearon la mirada a Alice que los miraba a la espera de una respuesta. Pero Jasper fue el que finalmente habló.

—Cariño, lograron retener a nuestro hijo en tu vientre, pero el doctor Scott dice que perdió demasiada placenta y no cree que logre resistir mucho tiempo más—

Las lágrimas de ambos no tardaron en bajar, su bebé podría morir y ninguno podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¡No! ¡Mi bebé no puede morir! ¡El no por favor! ¡Él tiene que nacer, debe nacer y ser un niño tan especial como su padre!—

Al ver a Alice tan alterada, los doctores decidieron que lo mejor sería aplicarle un sedante, muy leve, pero lo necesitaba, no era bueno que se alterara, ni para ella ni para el niño que llevaba en su vientre y que luchaba por vivir. De modo que segundos después de que el doctor pidió el calmante especial, una enfermera lo suministro en la intravenosa de Alice, quien poco a poco fue cayendo en la inconciencia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las familias de ambos llegaron aquella tarde, incluso Marie había volado desde España para apoyar a su familia.

— ¿Cómo están?— preguntó Esme al ver a Jasper sentado en la sala de espera

—Alice físicamente se repondrá, el bebé esta delicado, los doctores lograron retenerlo en su vientre, pero no nos dan muchas esperanzas, y no creo que ni Alice ni yo logremos reponernos si el bebé no sobrevive—

Al terminar de hablar, Jasper dejó escapar un par de lágrimas silenciosas, pues cada vez que explicaba la situación sentía como la vida de su hijo estaba cada vez más al borde del abismo, y se sentía impotente al no poder salvarlo.

Esme se echó a llorar en el hombro de Carlisle, pues estaba reviviendo aquellos momentos tan dolorosos de hacía ya más de dos décadas, y que la habían dejado marcada de por vida. Nadie más que Carlisle y Edward lo sabían.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Un mes después, Alice estaba siendo dada de alta del hospital, el bebé contra todo pronóstico logró sobrevivir; pero aun así Alice tendría que estar en reposo durante lo que restaba de su embarazo, todos pensaron que sería toda una travesía el mantener a Alice quieta por todo ese tiempo, pero para sorpresa de todos, resultó la cosa más fácil del mundo. Alice había puesto todo de su parte para que su hijo viviera, hacia hasta lo imposible por no moverse demasiado, incluso pedía ayuda a Esme, Renée o Bella para cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer. Almorzaba, comía y cenaba en su habitación; todos la ayudaban, pero en especial Renée y Esme, que a partir de ese día que la daban de alta, ellas se turnarían por semanas para ayudarla y acompañarla en su casa.

Todo parecía marchar bien, el bebé crecía de manera lenta pero estaba dentro de los estándares de un feto de cinco meses. Su vientre le parecía la cosa más tierna del mundo, se podía pasar el día entero hablándole o simplemente contemplándolo.

Pero su felicidad incremento cuando una tarde al estar hablándole a su bebé sobre su papá y lo felices que serían los tres cuando naciera, este le contestó con un movimiento, una patadita, su primera patadita. A partir de ese día su bebé no dejaba de moverse, más aun cuando su papá le hablaba o estaba cerca, parecía que su bebé jugaba futbol dentro de ella, y más que incomodarle, se sentía bendecida, pues pudo haberlo perdido, pero ahí estaba, dándole alegría a su día.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**¿Qué les parece? Sé que tardé siglos en actualizar y prometo ser más constante, y aunque creo que se dan una idea de lo que le ocurrió a Esme, lo sabrán pronto. ¿Merezco sus reviews?**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


End file.
